hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel In Love
Pre-Case Goal: Start an investigation, Open the diary. Introduction For the first time in years the fog in the centre of the City has dispersed, showing the beautiful building made from white marble. Gorgeous carvings on walls, elegant stone ornaments of white doves and rings... a testament of the love and happiness that awaits anyone who enters. But the door was sealed with black ice for many years. You managed to melt the ice and join the hands of the carved man and woman on the door and water carried the crystal heart inside. This crystal will point to something important and will help you solve the dark mystery of the Hall of Broken Weddings. Stage 1 We found a wedding portrait of Jacob and his fiancée but part of the picture with the girl has been torn by somebody. Who was she? Goal: Identify the Bride. A Peek Behind The Looking-Glass Goal: Find a candle Location: Any location with "Boggarts" effect Rewards: Reflection Of The Past Goal: Find the Fragment of the Portrait - Explore the Hall of Weddings in The Past. (Past mode can not be summoned) Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Interlude To My Angel Goal: Find the Wedding Ring Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Love Letter Goal: Find the Letter Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Angels, who are they? Goal: Find the Records Location: City Hall Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Jacob's fiancée was an angel! But how is that possible? Angels are invisible to humans - you can't even be photograph with one. Goal: Find out the details. Angelic Feather Goal: Find an angel's feather Location: Collector's House Rewards: Smell Of Beguilement Goal: Find the potion Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Jacob's fiancée, an angel, was turned into a human by drinking the Transformation potion. But the potion was made by a dark magician and it made her lose her memories. After forgetting Jacob, the girl lost the will to live and is ready to jump from a bridge. How can we bring back the angel's memories? Goal: Find proof of Jacob's love. Location: Explore any location in the City in "Night" mode. FYI - Any of the anomalies with the "Night" effect, e.g., Sinister Shadows Proof Of Love Goal: Find the Comet of Love Location: Any - Explore any location in the City in "Night" mode. FYI - Any of the anomalies with the "Night" effect, e.g., Sinister Shadows Rewards: Interlude Happiness Minutes Thief Goal: Assemble the Angel in Love collection Location: Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 A dark magician took the angel's wings in order to steal all lovers' happiness throughout the world. The picture on the wedding portrait has changed - instead of the fiancée there is now an imperious Lady in Black. Who is behind this evilness that destroyed Jacob's and his angel's happiness? Goal: New Level of Mastery Legal Aid Goal: Find the Lady In Black's Portrait Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Interlude Virgin's Medallion Goal: Find the Virgin's Medallion Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Onyx Bracelet Goal: Find an Onyx Bracelet Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Ink Spots Goal: Find the Ink Rose Ring Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Philter Brooch Goal: Find the Winged Stone Brooch Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Interlude Enter the Hall Goal: Location: Rewards: Black Cat, Black Witch Goal: Location: Rewards: Diamond Poison Goal: Assemble the Mistress' Treasure collection Rewards: Interlude Conclusion The identity of an imperious Lady in Black has been established. Manor Mistress, the dark magician has stepped into the hall from the mirror's fog. Many years ago she fell in love with Jacob, but when he chose the angel, she destroyed their love by deceit. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases